With the expansion of wireless networks that allow for the transmission and reception of high volumes of data, new capabilities and services are being developed continuously. As these capabilities and services are deployed, more bandwidth is consumed during on-peak times of the day. In response, systems have been developed to provide services during off-peak hours in order to minimize the effects of long download times during on-peak periods.
A client-server operation, which allows system operators to offer associated users an over-the-air/wireless method for receiving multimedia content for off-line consumption is known. The Nokia Media Charger solution, by Nokia Corporation of Finland, is an example of one such operation. Pre-selected services, such as videos, music, television programs, games or any other data files may be delivered to devices during off-peak periods, such as overnight, to take advantage of low network utilization times. The content is distributed over existing cellular/wireless networks and stored in memory of a mobile device, giving users immediate access to new content. The operation need not be tied to any specific access technology and may use existing cellular networks, for example, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA).
Using the Media Charger solution, users enjoy instant access to a television episode or video clip at a time and place convenient for them. Users receive new, fresh content each night, with optimized video and audio quality. The choices of content may be personal preferences according to the user's schedule, and it may be available whenever and wherever the user wants it. Network operators are thus able to use the off-peak capacity of mobile data network traffic to increase consumer data usage.
Mobile terminal features differ between different types and/or manufacturers of mobile terminals. Conventional mobile terminals allow for a user to change a memory card and/or a subscriber identity module (SIM) card. Companies are currently developing other interchangeable parts of mobile terminals. For example, it is possible to add a global positioning system (GPS) battery pack and/or a terminal cover to certain mobile terminals. Development is being done also to allow a user to couple an external portable display to a mobile terminal. In such a case, the user is able to receive higher quality video images via their wireless network than with the integrated display on his/her mobile terminal.
Currently, a problem remains that wireless network operations are unaware of component changes and/or added functionality that are available to the wireless network at the mobile terminal. Any application other than the one running the new feature is unaware of new features added to the mobile platform. As such, a user may purchase a new component, such as an external portable display, but is unable to receive the higher quality images/data automatically without some type of interaction with their network provider.